calibranfandomcom-20200214-history
Caribre Mountains
The Caribre Mountains are the highest in the known world. Dragons are known to have lairs in their heights, while their depths are home to the industrious dwarven race. Geography The Caribre range is the longest and tallest mountain range in Calibran. The mountains run from the inland sea surrounding the Island of Yls, north and west to the cold tundra that is the kingdom's northern boundary. Along the way, it separates the kingdom into two parts. The western half is the more densely populated, and contains the homes of almost all the races, and the centers of civilization. The eastern half is much emptier, with greater spaces between towns and farms. The tallest mountains are in the center of the range, above the dwarven city of Khorduum. Some dragons still live in these highest peaks, and while sightings anywhere are rare, they are more common in those mountains. In this area, the foothills stretch for hundreds of miles, down to the plains and forests. However, about two hundred miles north of the main entrance to Khorduum there is a high pass through the mountain range. On the western side it is just south of Mor Cthokbur, and on the east it runs into the edges of the Deth Forest. There is a road over the pass, but only the bravest or most foolhardy use it. The route around the southern edges of the mountains, by water, is longer but much safer. History The history of the Caribre Mountains would fill books, but it is the history of the races that live among the peaks. It is better dealt with in those areas devoted to each specific culture. Inhabitants There are more dwarves in the mountains than anywhere else in the known world. Both the mountain dwarves and the hill dwarves have their capitals there. The latter city, Mil Dundohr, is built in the western valleys, and is a lively trading center. The minotaurs' City Without Walls, Kehlaktur, is built in the foothills at the southern tip of the range. A good population of orcs live and work in the city of Mor Cthokbur, and the mountains nearby. They mine the area for iron and other metals that the smiths of the city work into tools, weapons, and jewelry. The humans of House Northvode have their home in the city of Krulea, in the very north of the mountains. They know high passes and ways of getting from one side of the range to the other that they keep to themselves. The barbarians who have spread from the islands of Themm also sometimes pass through the mountains, though they rarely stay. They prefer the flat lands to the east and north. Deth Forest creeps up the eastern side of the mountains, and so the dark elves have been known to range up into the peaks. By and large, however, they prefer to keep to the lower reaches of the forest. The places where the forest and mountains entangle hold dangers that even they prefer to avoid. Category:Locations